Hardest thing to do
by Larien-Numenesse
Summary: COMPLETE! YOUFREDDY and a little ZackKatie fic. Where is Freddy at the night of the ball. will he talk to you and be together once again... Watch out for the Sequel Guys!
1. Breaking up

**Disclaimer:** not mine though…. As always not mine

**Author's note:** my first school of rock fic… so any mistakes please bear with me. This is a you/freddy fic. 

**Summary:** after six moths being together, you finally realize that you need to let go of Freddy even though you love him. Will Freddy accept the fact you are gone or will he do anything to be with you? 

**Hardest thing to do** **Chapter 1 "Breaking Up"**

Freddy suddenly hold you, tears are now falling from his eyes. You just can't face the fact that your going to end a wonderful thing that happened to you so you can't see his eyes now.

"(You) please don't do this. What's wrong tell me" he asked 

"Its not working Freddy, I'm sorry I don't love you anymore" of course you lied. Even though your just 16 years old. You already knew that you loved him.

"Then let me work things out, please I love you" he said trying to hug you

You shove Freddy for you to escape from his loving embrace. Because once you are trapped in his arms you can never let go.

"How many times I have to tell you that it's OVER!! Freddy Jones. ITS OVER!" you said then start walking away. Because you feel that your tears started to fall and you don't want him to see you crying. Regretting everything you do.

As you turn your back to him he called you.

"Angel! I promise I will make you come back to me" he swears, " I love you, always remember that" he said

Once he was out in your eyesight. You suddenly lean in to one of the walls around the school, you sighed and now you just can't prevent your tears to fall down.

"I will hold on to that promise Freddy, I will hold onto that" you said then start to walk towards nowhere. All you could think about is _him_.

~&&~

ok one chappie up… I'm sorry I have to let Freddy hurt. And I know I make Freddy a little OC lets just say that he changed because of you, of course. So what would you think…? Shall I continue…? Or not. please review thanks!!

Larien 


	2. The reson behind the break up and Dewey ...

chapter 2 

**Disclaimer:** hate to admit it but i don't own Freddy Jones... nor you. so just go on and read the story

**Author's note:** this is a you/freddy fic... and my first SOR fic

**I dedicate this chappie to my friend DESIREE VILLOTA for helping me with this chapter... And to the guys who reviewed. Hope you will like it**

** Hardest thing to do**

**Chapter 2 "The reason behind the break up and Dewey advices"**

At the back of the Horace Green Preparatory School there was a lovely garden with so many flowers and trees. Nothing new to the scenery except for the fact that there was you sitting under one of the tree. You brought your knees upto your chin trying to hug yourself. Your face was stained with your dried tears. You don't want your relationship with Freddy to end but you have to do it for his own good

'Its for your own good Freddy' you whispered.

You sighed remembering the time when you and Summer Hathaway talked:

_"Hey Summer" you said. You were at the convenient store when you bumped with Summer_

You didn't know if she's faking it or what but for the first time in your life being Freddy's girlfriend, she actually smiled at you "Hi, (you)"

Being a good girlfriend you talked to her with much respect even though you knew that she has a thing with Freddy. you just tried to ignore it.

" Listen, (you) there are something that i need to say to you" she said. You just motioned for her to go on as you two were now going out of the store. "Well, Dewey told me to take care of something, he said that I should talk to Freddy because recently Freddy started to lose his focus to the band. But I can't do it because he won't talk to me. So please can you help me"

"Of course, Summer I can do that" you replied

"The thing is, that maybe he started to lose his focus to the band when the time he has you" she said coldly "he started not to attend the practice because he said that he has to walk you home or because you called and you needed him" you started to protest but she held a hand for you to stop. "If you love him (you), you will think about his future" Summer held your hand as you stop in front of her house "(You), Please think about it, Freddy doesn't need any relationship right now. He only needs to focus right now is his studies and the band. think about it" she said she turned around and left you alone with so many thoughts floating in your mind.

And that leads you breaking up with Freddy. Because you realized that his career is more important than you and that Summer is right. You didn't tell Freddy the truth because you don't want him to choose over two things he loves the most.

"And I don't deserve you Freddy" you said as you closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep

~&&~

Freddy suddenly went out of the room, fuming with anger. First, you broke up with him and now Dewey yelled at him because he's not paying attention to the practice.

"Is there something wrong dude?" Dewey asked as he came behind Freddy. Freddy shook his head.

"Nothing! only that (you) and I were over" he said angrily

Dewey suddenly turn Freddy around for him to face Freddy "You know what, i will not gonna asked you why did that happen but I will just tell you this.If you love her enough that you would do anything, maybe you should go after her. Don's stop until she comes back to you. In short man, Don't just stand there and be angry at yourself. Go! get your woman back" 

Freddy just stood there still. Is this the Dewey Finn he knew? he asked himself. Then Freddy realize that Dewey is right. He has to get you back. He suddenly embraces Dewey.

"Thanks Man, you're the greatest!!" he shouted then he run away leaving Dewey smiling at himself.

Dewey just stood there watching Freddy run towards the place he doesn'nt even know. But one thing is for sure, Freddy is now doing his thing.Things that will take you back in the arms of Freddy Jones.

-------------------

** Thanks to Everyone who reviewed. You make my day complete!!**

lame Chappie I guess!!. Sorry about that. Its just that I only sneaked out just to do this chappie. but don't worry once I come back it will be better. So what do you think? Review please!!!


	3. Not a Chappie sorry, but my reply

**Sorry Guys not chappie but my reply to you:**

**Jessica:** thanks for the review. hope you'll like my story until the end of it.

**brnnttebabe12:** of course won't dump Freddy too...but I have to though.

**blue-eyed-stranger:** yeah poor you *hands you a hankie* don't worry in later chaps I'll going to bring you and Freddy back. 

**Freddysgurl8904:** I will of course... just drop me a review ok.... thanks for thE review though...

**Princess642: **thank you *blushes*

**Kevinsbabe9000:** I promise... I will find away for you and Freddy will be together again. *wink*

**audi katia:** thanks for the review, and thanks for adding me to your fave story. *hugs*

**Desiree:** KEVIN CLARK *faints* I love him too... OC is like a out of character.

**wyverna:** yeah I love SOR, especially *my* Freddy. thanks for the review!!... and you need to calm down my friend. I promise I'll update very soon..

****

And to all of you I will give my fave chocolate TOFILUK... hehehe *each gives you a chocolate*

**Teaser: Chapter 3**

he grabbed your books and led you outside the room. You protested of course but he just said that "I'm your boyfriend, (you) so i want to help you and besides I love you" you smiled then said "I love you too". "(You) maybe we should get something to eat, my treat"" he said while his free hand linked with yours. You happily nod and kissed him on the cheek. 


	4. He's gone

**Disclaimer:** not mine though…. As always not mine

**Author's note:** my first school of rock fic… so any mistakes please bear with me. This is a you/freddy fic. 

**Summary:** after six months being together, you finally realize that you need to let go of Freddy even though you love him. Will Freddy accept the fact you are gone or will he do anything to be with you? 

**Thanks to the ff: **

**Jessica:** thanks again… for the review… so here is the 3rd chapter... hope you like it.

**Grey Little Stormcloud:** I will keep the chapter longer, once I get out of my school ok? Thanks for the review!!!

**Freddysgurl8904**: ok I get it you hate  Summer… so am I but only in this story *grins*

**blue-eyed-stranger:** *gives you a hankie* here have drink *gives you a water* Worry not my dear you'll come back to him soon.

**Brnnttebabe12:  **a big thank you for you… yeah evil Summer don't worry Freddy will find out. 

**Aiteane:** I am reading fics at POTC  because I loved Will Turner and you are right I got this you/freddy fic ideas at the POTC. Don't worry its just for fun. Sorry and Thanks!

**Hardest thing to do**

**Chapter 3 "He's gone"**

AT THE CLASS…

Martha approaches Summer who was busy writing with the band's schedule. Summer looked up to her "what do you want?" 

"Freddy is still not here" she said worriedly. Summer glanced at the back searching for that blonde drummer guy. Martha is right he is still not here. 

Summer nodded "He'll come, besides (you) is still not here too. So I guess maybe they were together" once Summer finished her sentence you came in. 

Head low, looking gloomy. Your pony tailed hair just a little bit messy indicating that you were in a rush. You rushed to your seat beside Katie Brown. Once you were seated you put your head on your working table and trying to hide your face.

You didn't realize that the whole class are watching you even Summer. Most of your classmates were concern especially Katie, your friend

Katie brushed some of your hair from your face and asked, "What's wrong (you)?" you mumbled something incoherent that Katie repeated her question. You faces her and shouted "Me and Freddy are over" 

Everybody froze, Katie backed away and Summer raises her left eyebrow. Zach stopped playing his electric guitar and now you got the class's attention. 

Tomika who broke the silence asked walking towards you "why (you)?"

You shook your head and sighed remembering your little speech you practiced later this morning " I just realized that I don't love him anymore. That the thing we have is only a fling. And I'm too young to know what love is so I broke up with him yesterday" you explained then watched your classmates' reactions.

"Well, that's explains why Freddy is still not here" Summer said as she stands up and walk to you "Thank you (you)! For making the right decision" while patting your shoulder.

You just seated staring at her emotionlessly.  But Katie protested.

"But (you), that's a lame excuse because I know there is still another reason. A reason you're trying to hide" 

"Katie, there is no other reason and besides maybe me and Freddy are not meant to be. As I said earlier we are still young" you reasoned out.

~&&~

Your teacher came in and let you settled down. You prepared yourself while your classmates still looking at you with concern. Your teacher start calling your names for attendance. She called your name and you raised your left hand. 

"Hathaway, Summer" your teacher said

"Here"

"Jones, Freddy" the teacher said. The class started looking around for Freddy but still not here "Once again, Jones, Freddy" she repeated 

"Present" you looked at the door and found him standing there. Like always his hair is spiky and his sleeves are rolled up to his shoulder. You had the urge to smile but you did not because he is now your ex-boyfriend and you have no right.

He walks towards his sit but stopped in front of you. You looked down at your working table trying to avoid his gaze.  

"Here" he said as he put a one red rose at your table. " I don't care if you are now officially my ex-girlfriend but its my habit of mine so don't return it" he said coldly then walk to his seat. Once he is now seated the teacher start lecturing._ (A/N lets just pretend that the name calling ends here ok?)_

You can feel him staring at you but you ignore it. Though you can't try to ignore this aching pain you were feeling when he has given you the rose. He is right, it is his habit. Giving you rose everyday is like a ritual to him. You were glad that he still doing it though you two are over but of course you are sad knowing that you broke his heart. You unconsciously touch the petals while looking at the teacher trying to listen to the lecture but with no avail.

~&&~

The classes are now over so you stand up and start cleaning your things everyone are now going out and you are still cleaning. You stopped then looked around. The room is now empty. Tears threatened to fall as you recall one of your memories with Freddy:

_"For God's sake (you) hurry up," he said helping you cleaning your things._

_You smiled "I'm sorry okay I just want my things to be neat and proper" you pouted while arranging your books. _

_"Don't be, here we are finished" he said as he grabbed your books and led you outside the room. __You protested of course but he just said that "I'm your boyfriend, (you) so I want to help you and besides I love you"_

_You smiled then said "I love you too"_

_"(You,) maybe we should get something to eat, my treat" he said while his free hand linked with yours. You happily nod and kissed him on the cheek._

But now, where is the one who always helped you with your things? Gone of course because you pushed him away. You shook your head and now going out of the room. 

You are now walking alone at the corridor. No more Freddy who always hold your hand. No more Freddy who cheerfully talked to you. 

No more Freddy because he's gone.

~&&~

Before he leaves the room, Freddy looks at you who were busy arranging your things. He only just shook his head. He wants to help you of course but how _you don't love him anymore_.

"But I will keep my promise, (You). I will" he whispered and leaves the room.

**Poor you… I have to torture you though (*wink*)… so who's up for another chappie? Please tell me what you think. BTW, sorry for the grammar errors please just bear with me. And sorry for all Summer fans, I have to let her be the bad girl in this story. Worry not I love her too. **

**To all the people who reviewed. THANKS!! Please keep on reviewing for me to keep on writing. **

**Next Chapter: **You will sing and so is Freddy. 

**Larien**


	5. Singing English Class

**Disclaimer:** not mine though…. As always not mine

**Author's note:** my first school of rock fic… so any mistakes please bear with me. This is a you/freddy fic. 

**Summary:** after six months being together, you finally realize that you need to let go of Freddy even though you love him. Will Freddy accept the fact you are gone or will he do anything to be with you? 

This chappie is dedicated to my friend **Nathalie…**

Hardest thing to do **Chapter 4 "Singing English class"**

~&&~

"Class listen up! Although this is an English class. I would like to make an exemption. Because it is already Friday I want you guys to sing" Your teacher said and saw the confusions in your and your classmates' eyes. So she explained further " Since you love music why don't we sing today"

The class lit up so the teacher continue, "so who would want to go first, right here in front?"  Seeing no one raising his or her hands your teacher chooses you.

"ok, (You), why don't you go first?" your teacher said. You slowly stood up and walked in front. The teacher settled at the back for you to have the class' whole attention. You called Lawrence for him to play piano. You whispered something to him then Lawrence nodded.

You are now ready to sing but still you are nervous because Freddy is staring intently to you. In your mind, this song is dedicated to him. So you started to sing:

_Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm... __  
  
Love can be a many splendored thing   
Can't deny the joy it brings   
A dozen roses, diamond rings   
Dreams for sale and fairy tales   
It'll make you hear a symphony   
And you just want the world to see   
But like a drug that makes you blind,   
It'll fool ya every time   
  
_

The class is now all yours, they are starting to feel your song.

_The trouble with love is __  
It can tear you up inside   
Make your heart believe a lie   
It's stronger than your pride   
The trouble with love is   
It doesn't care how fast you fall   
And you can't refuse the call   
See, you got no say at all_

So many emotions are now building up in you, anger, love, hatred and regret.

_Now I was once a fool, it's true __  
I played the game by all the rules   
But now my world's a deeper blue   
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too   
I swore I'd never love again   
I swore my heart would never mend   
Said love wasn't worth the pain   
But then I hear it call my name_

You know Freddy was starting to get uneasy because he feels the same way too.

_(The trouble with) _Martha and Alicia joined in, although they are only their seats. 

_The trouble with love is __  
It can tear you up inside   
Make your heart believe a lie   
It's stronger than your pride   
The trouble with love is   
It doesn't care how fast you fall   
And you can't refuse the call   
See, you got no say at all_

_Every time I turn around __  
I think I've got it all figured out   
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'   
Over and over again   
The sad story always ends the same   
Me standin' in the pourin' rain   
It seems no matter what I do   
It tears my heart in two   
  
_

Lawrence perfectly playing the piano that makes the whole class listening with emotions.

_(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah __  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside   
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie   
It's stronger than your pride   
  
(The trouble with love is)   
It's in your heart   
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)   
You won't get no control   
(and you can't refuse the call)   
See, you got no say at all _

You sing wholeheartedly and sincere because this is for you, for Freddy and to the Love you pushed away._  
  
(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah   
(It can tear you up inside)   
(Make your heart believe a lie)****_

You finished. The whole class clapped their hands. You looked at Freddy who clapped the most. Proud ness can be seen in his eyes. And you start walking back to your seat.

"Bravo, my dear so who wants to be the second?" the teacher asked. 

Freddy suddenly stood up walked to Zach and whispered something. Then you saw them together walks towards in front.

Zach get his electric guitar then prepared. Freddy stood up in front and waited for Zach. Then Zach nodded indicating that he is ready.  Freddy looked at you then started singing:

_I just don't understand  
Why you're running from a good man baby  
Why you wanna turn your back on love  
Why you've already given up  
  
_

See I know you've been hurt before  
But I swear I'll give you so much more  
I swear I'll never let you down  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore  
And I can't help myself babe  
Cause I think about you constantly  
and my heart gets no rest over you  
  


While hearing him sing, you knew this was for you. So you just bowed your head and prevent yourself from crying.

_  
You can call me selfish   
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love   
You can call me unperfect   
But who's perfect?   
Tell me what do I gotta do   
to prove that I'm the only one for you  
What's wrong with being selfish?  
  
_

"Did you heard that, (You)… he's obviously not over you" you hear Katie whispers to you.  Making you feel guilty. But you just ignored her.

_  
I'll be taking up your time  
Until the day I make you realize  
That for your there could be no one else  
I just gotta have you for myself  
Baby I would take good care of you  
No matter what it is you're going through  
I'll be there for you when you're in need  
Baby believe in me  
If love was a crime  
Then punish me  
I would die for you  
Cause I don't want to live without you  
Oh what can I do?   
  
_

_  
You can call me selfish   
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love   
You can call me unperfect   
But who's perfect?   
Tell me what do I gotta do   
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
Why do you keep us apart   
Why won't you give up your heart   
You know that we're meant to be together   
Why do you push me away   
All that I want is to give you love   
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
You can call me selfish   
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Because I'm hopelessly in love   
You can call me unperfect   
But who's perfect?   
Tell me what do I gotta do   
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you..  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish...  
So what's wrong with being selfish..._

He finishes it. The whole class stands up and clap their hands but you, you just remain seated like you were frozen in your chair. You saw Zach hug Freddy. Then he looks at you, then you started to notice that he's now close to tears. You looked away because of guilt. Because deep down inside, you know you're the reason of his tears.

"Very good, Mr. Jones so who's next?" the teacher asked again.

"No! Ms. Walters please could I suggest that (you) and Freddy have a duet?" Zach suddenly said. That makes your heart beat faster you suddenly stared at Zach. While Zach has this silly grin on his face. 

"Yeah, please Ms. Walters let them sing. You don't know how great they sing together." Katie agreed.

Intrigued, the teacher suddenly said, "Ms. (You) can you?"

You're just about to say _no_ but suddenly Freddy lend you his right hand indicating you to do it. His eyes meet yours.  Eyes you couldn't deny so eventually you said yes. While holding his hand, you two walked in front. Lawrence is now with Zach along with Katie who's now holding her bass guitar. Freddy whispered something to Zach then Zach whispered it to Katie and Lawrence.  Zach strung the first string then Lawrence started playing the piano then Katie. You recognized that song it was your favorite song.

_Oh God_ you thought as Freddy started his verse

_Moon so bright, night so fine_

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream we are dreaming_

You looked at him staring at him longingly and sing:

_Race the moon, catch the wind_

_Ride the night to the end_

_Sieze the day, stand up for the light_

Then Freddy sings with you holding your hand tightly.

_…I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

You were there singing with him. Like it was only you and Freddy seizing the moment. You didn't notice that the whole class are now grinning and smiling to each other.

"Look at them" Alicia said

"they are perfect!" Tomika exclaimed. Ignoring Summer's staring cold eyes.

"Yes, they were. Hope that they will be together again" Katie said as she eyed for Zach "and mine too" she sighed.

_…I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

The song ended beautifully that you wouldn't miss that there was already a tears falling from your eyes. Freddy saw it too so he gently brushes your tears. You looked at him and you finally realize something.

You love him and you can't deny it.

Oblivious to your surroundings Freddy said "(you), I love you! I don't care if I take a lifetime loving you. as long as I know that you were mine"

You're speechless. Suddenly he hugged you and said "I love you! please take me back"

And your answer is?

~&&~

Ok a little cliffy I guess!!. That's it did you like Freddy sings? Hope you like it as much I enjoyed writing this chappie. Please review!!

**_"The trouble with Love is"_ your song is actually sung by Kelly Clarkson.**

**_"Selfish"_ Freddy's song is sung by N'sync**

**The song you and Freddy sings was actually "_I want to spend my lifetime loving you"_ by Tina Arena and Marc Anthony. I love this song because my crush sings it to the whole class the other day!!**

**THANK YOU!! For the reviews.**

**Wyverna**: I'm so sorry I thought I did…*smacks my head to the computer* bad Arien… if you want I will give you my favorite teddy bear _Freddy_. But I doubt you will get it from me *grins*. Thank you for supporting me even though I ignored you the last time worry not my dear I will mention you in every chapters I will post just keep on reviewing ok… thanks!!

**Jessica:** here have whole chocolate *gives a chocolate*

And to others please don't be mad at me… I love you all!!

**Larien**

****


	6. Awaited moment

**Disclaimer:** not mine though…. As always not mine

**Author's note:** my first school of rock fic… so any mistakes please bear with me. This is a you/freddy fic. 

**Summary:** after six months being together, you finally realize that you need to let go of Freddy even though you love him. Will Freddy accept the fact you are gone or will he do anything to be with you?

**Replies:**

**Princess642**:  thanks for the cookie LOL of course to your review. Yes Summer is the bad girl tsk…tsk…tsk. Thanks for reviewing twice.

**sum1veryspecial**: I would not do it, also but have to for the sake of story.

**Lyss206**: thank you *gives you a chocolate*

**Jessica**: of course not, I'm not tired of receiving any reviews especially from you who wants my fave chocolate *cries*. By the way thank you!! *Hugs*

**Blondie0276**: if I'm not mistaken you were my first review am I right? Anyways thank you.  I hope you keep loving Freddy *winks* and hey I'm giving you my chocolate hope that's enough *gives you a chocolate*

**WOW**!: yes I'm taking Freddy out of the character. I just said that in earlier chappie. Thanks for reviewing *gives you a chocolate*

**Desiree**: yeah me too but have to try new things right so in my story Freddy sings LOL.

And to all of few thank you very much. So here's the next chapter!

Dedicated to all of you especially to **wyverna** whom I ignored… 

**Hardest Thing to do**

**Chapter 5 "Oopps… you did it again"**

All the people in the classroom looked at you expectantly. Waiting for your answer the girls whispering say yes but you know your answer right?

"I can't" you said letting go out of Freddy's embrace "I'm sorry I just can't" you shook your head then run to the door and run away from him.

The class watches you leave that make your teacher stop your activity.

"Mr. Jones, kindly take your seat now" your teacher said to Freddy who is still at the front but he just ignored her. He walks to the door when your teacher asked

"Where are you going Mr. Jones is it already enough that Ms. (you) left the room?" she said

Freddy who was now at the door shook his head "I have to find her Ms. Walters and bring her back" he said then he leaves.

~&&~

Once again, you are under the tree at the garden. Like always you just sit there, admiring the scenery where the birds happily sings. 

'I wish that I was that happy' you thought

"I thought I'll find you here" you turned around then looked up. He is here and he will do anything to bring you back you know that.

He sits besides you "I guess I'm right then"

"What are you doing here?" you asked

"(You), I want to talk to you" he said facing the scenery not looking at you "I have to know why you can't bring me back"

"Because I don't love you" it is a question not a statement

Freddy shook his head " then why are you crying, (You) I should be the one who does that, the fact you broke my heart twice"

You looked at him a little bit angry " what makes you think that because of you I'm crying. Sod off Jones"

Freddy laughs, "you really my girl, you were just like me"

You did not respond because it's true. You really his girl.

"Seriously, why is there someone else?" he asked looking at you

You shook your head 

"Then why?" he asked demandingly "why Ms. (You)"

"Because I'm ruining your career" you shouted and put your hands on your mouth. Did you just say the truth?

Freddy grabbed your shoulders and make you face him " what did you just said?" 

You didn't speak so he repeat it "What did you just said?"

"I'm sorry," you whispered. Because you know that it's not fair to Freddy 

He let you go and stands up "Damnit!!" he shouted "damn, who put that kind of ideas in your head huh?" he asked seeing you not responding "I would never do that, you know that, I love playing drums and I love you so I'm not giving up both of you"

"I'm only thinking what is right" you argued standing up facing him.

He turns to you "then your thought is all wrong (you)" he said "(You), its not fair that you made the decision not talking to me" he said "not hearing my side, and here I am thinking that I did something wrong that led you away from me"

"I'm sorry Freddy the truth is I love you, I'll always will. I just don't want you to suffer" You reasoned out

"You made me suffer (you)" he said then suddenly his lips touches yours. (A/N Finally!!)

You responded with so much eagerness. His left hand touches your cheeks and his other free hand is in your waist that brings you closer to him.

'This is heaven' you thought.

He stopped and looked at you smiling "I guess I love you too"

You hugged him "I love you too Freddy and I'm not letting you go again" you said crying

He smiled and kisses you again this time with more passion "lets just stay here for awhile" he said

You nodded and both of you are now sitting under your favorite tree. You put your head on his shoulder as he leans into the tree. He was holding you like doesn't want you to let go. 

You two stayed there like forever but you don't mind as long as he is with you. You will do anything.

"Angel, I love you" he whispers kisses your head then closes his eyes.

"I love you too, my little drummer guy" you whispered and then you dream.

~&&~

So guys what do you think? Do you love it? Now you and Freddy are back together so can I have a review?

Wait guys! I make a poll. The question is since now it's my vacation I am thinking in writing a prequel for this story. Where on how you and Freddy meet etc…etc…etc… please tell me if you want it ok?

**Next Chapter**: Freddy denies being with you again so is you. Can you two keep your relationship under wraps? 

Larien


	7. Big Fat Liar

**Disclaimer:** not mine though…. As always not mine

**Author's note:** my first school of rock fic… so any mistakes please bear with me. This is a you/freddy fic. 

**Summary:** after six months being together, you finally realize that you need to let go of Freddy even though you love him. Will Freddy accept the fact you are gone or will he do anything to be with you? 

**Hardest Thing to do**

**Chapter 6 "Big Fat Liar"**

"You know, I hate you" Katie exclaimed 

"What?" you asked her innocently.

You and Katie are now in the Cafeteria. You are eating pasta with matching milk while Katie ordered a piece of chocolate cake and lemonade. You two are talking about what happened later this morning in your English class. And Katie didn't believe you that there's nothing happened after you stormed out of the room.

"I already told you Katie, that I didn't saw Freddy following me. Is that hard to understand?" you lied. Lying to your friend is the last thing you wanna do but you have to for you and Freddy have a quiet life.

"Is it true (You) that you don't love Freddy anymore?" you turned around and found Zach at your back while Freddy is beside him carrying a tray of food.

"Zach, stop it" Freddy said.

"No, Freddy you're my bestfriend so I have to know the truth. So (You) please answer me" Zach said angry rising at his voice.

Katie stand up and defending you "Zach, do you think that this is not our business?"

Zach turned to Katie " it is our business Katie, they are our friends"

You and Freddy know this scene is all wrong but you have to ride it. 

"Stop it" you said then walking towards to Freddy who thought that the floor is kind of interesting.

"Freddy, why can't you understand that we are over? And you drag Zach here to defend your self. Oh what a coward!" you said.

Freddy knew that you are just making a scene so he played the games also. He just hoped that he's good as you.

"Coward, huh did I hear it right? You know what while I'm walking in a corridor I bumped my head to the wall. That's when I realized that you are not the girl I used to love. Because you are conceited and insensitive person I ever known" he said to you glaring with ice-cold eyes of him. 

When your eyes met, those hurtful words he was saying is nothing you just ignored it. Because you were listening to his deeper meaning.

You looked at him like you were hurt. You tried to form a come back but you can't talk like someone got your tongue.

"See? You have nothing to say right?" he laughed, "because it was all truth, Now Zach lets go. I can't breathe anymore" he glared at you but you saw the glare with an apology.

Katie put a comforting arm to you but you shook your head trying to prevent the tears. Fake tears actually.

"I'm sorry, (you)" Katie said

"its alright, I guess I deserve that" you replied and resume your eating but inside you can't help but grin because Freddy is such a great actor.

Not far from the scene. Summer is grinning "mission accomplished" she whispers.

~&&~

"you know what? You almost got me there" you said at the person on the other line 

"I'm sorry Angel! I just can't help it" Freddy said at the phone "forgive me?"

"I love you Freddy" you just only said 

"same to you, so tomorrow, want another round" he asked laughing 

"yeah, but this time let me win ok"

"ok so bye for now we got homework to do. If you want a help just call me ok I'll come over" he said because its already night and you have to do your homework too.

"good night!"

"Night my Angel" he said then " I love you"

"I love you too!" then you hanged up the phone.

You were on your back staring at the ceiling. You just can't help grinning because you and Freddy are together again.

You closed you eyes and whispered "Goodnight, my little Drummer guy"

[[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]]

**I know! I don't like this chapter too… but I have to do something because I'm going away for two days… I just don't want to leave not making another chapter. Hope you forgive me!. Review please!! And by the way the replies will come next chappie ok? I love you all!!**

**Larien.**


	8. Katie's little secret

**Disclaimer:** not mine though…. As always not mine

**Author's note:** my first school of rock fic… so any mistakes please bear with me. This is a you/freddy fic. 

**Summary:** after six months being together, you finally realize that you need to let go of Freddy even though you love him. Will Freddy accept the fact you are gone or will he do anything to be with you? 

**Author's note: I'm Back!!! Yes I'm back from my tiring vacation. So here I am with another chapter. Hope y'all like it. Since now you got Freddy I will just give Katie to Zach. Yes I'm planning to make this story a you/Freddy and Zach/Katie. As much as I love Freddy/Katie I just want to have a little experiment ok? So any reactions even _violent_ reaction just drop me review and explain it why? Concerning about the prequel finally I made up my mind. I will be doing it as soon as this story is finished.** **Hardest thing to do** **Chapter 7 "Katie's little secret"**

You were walking now towards to your classroom a contented smile on your face. Remembering the latest events that happened to you the singing time with Freddy and the reconciliation between the two of you.  You were all that smiling looking forward to meet Freddy again even if you two were going to play the faking games again when someone bumped you that sent your things flying up in the air. You cursed under your breath and gathered up your things.

"Great! This will make my day uncool now" you said "wait a minute, _uncool_ its Freddy's term" you remembered then laughed but then again you frown seeing your things is all that mess "Thank you very much for looking at your way" you said sarcastically to that person who made your things fly.

A guy with black hair and green eyes looking at you and said "I'm sorry I am just on the rush and I didn't see you coming"

"Of course, you didn't see me coming because you are not looking" you said.

"Ms. I said I'm sorry"

You're going to speak again but someone spoke behind your back that sends chills down your spine.

"(You), what happened?" Freddy asked as he helped you picking your things.

"This guy over here, is not looking" you said angrily as you stands up with your things and wiping the dirt in your dress.

Freddy looked at the guy you were talking about. "Dude, I take it you just said you're sorry so if you may, can you get out of her sight because you don't know what will happen to you if once she get hold of you" he said 

Once the guy is gone. You turned to him and smiled "thanks!" and presses your lips into his cheek. Good thing no one is watching.

"Welcome, now I'm gonna walk you to our room but once we're in front of the door I'm gonna let you win just like I promised" he said holding your free hand.

You nodded. Then you start walking still holding your hand of course. You just smiled knowing that he's just a cute gentleman. You sighed knowing that you two are now already in front door of your classroom.

He cleared his throat so are you. "I love you, remember that so any spiteful words is nothing to me ok? He said

"Ok, same to you I love you too" you said then he motioned for you to start.

You opened the door and yanked your things away from him "damn you Jones, I said give me back my things" you shouted. That causes the whole class looked at you two. Fortunately the teacher is not still there.

"I was only trying to help oh Ms. '_little perfect and don't need any help from others'_ (you)" Freddy countered as he enters the room.

"You know what it's hopeless talking to you," you said walking towards your seat.

He followed you then agreed "and so are you" he hissed then settle at his seat.

The class frown watching you two fight but they can't do anything except for watching.

"At least I'm not that arrogant jerk in the class," you whispered loud enough to hear

And as he promised he let you win by kicking the chair frustratingly.  Then you can't stop to grin.

~&&~

At the cafeteria…

Katie was eating silently while you were constantly blabbing. Her face contorted to frown that makes you stop

"What's wrong?" you asked.

Katie shook her head and said nothing but you don't believe her so you repeated the question. Katie opened her mouth then closes it when Zach approaches you.

"Listen (you), I'm sorry for the things I've done yesterday. I was just trying to help" he said then leave without waiting for your reply.

You started eating when you've heard said anything "what?" you asked

"I said I have crush on Zach" she whispers, "there it is, my problem"

Your just stared at her like eternity jaw dropped and speechless. Did you just hear your bestfriend telling you she has a crush on your boyfriend's bestfriend? The only difference is that your bestfriend doesn't know that you have _again_ a boyfriend.

"Katie, oh my god" you exclaimed 

Katie suddenly put her hands to your mouth "sshh… quiet (you) please don't tell anybody please. I just don't want him to know about it ok?"

You nodded.

"Good now we can eat peacefully now I share with you my long time burden" she said then resuming to eat.

But you didn't eat. You just watch Katie eating and suddenly a wicked grin forming at your lips.

"A little help won't hurt a bit" you said.

][][][][][][][][][

Alright! Guys first of all review… then thank you for supporting me. That its my come back chapter. Hope you like it.

Since I don't have time I just want to thank to all to the people who reviewed: Waterbug7, punkifiedkiltgirl, Rocker_chick_person, Freddy Jones luver, Jessica, WOW!, =kristi=, brnnttbabe12, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa, OrLaNdO~LuVeR: _OMG! You love Orlando I love him too._, Desiree, i have your soul, Hikage Kutsune, wyverna: _its ok if you don't review I understand._, thayjoeykid, sum1veryspecial, Sara Sidle Stokes and blondie0276… **THANK YOU GUYS!!!.**

Suggestion and comments are openly accepted. 

Larien


	9. Science Project

Disclaimer: oh please just read the earlier chapters.

Hope you will enjoy this Chapter.

**"Hardest Thing to Do"** _Chapter 8 "The Science project"_

Professor Amarillo is standing at the front explaining something about your science project so most likely he will make the class into groups where there are only two members.  You just sighed knowing you can't be partnered with Freddy anymore because even if you do go to him they will ask so many questions so you purposely go to Katie but you stop remembering that you have to play cupid here for your bestfriend and Zach. You can't go to Summer because well you just two is like a magnet you are the positive and she is the negative that wouldn't work. Alicia well she is with Tomika now so that leaves you with Freddy but you didn't move you just stand there at the middle of the class looking lost until you hear your professor speaking.

"Ms. (you) still no have partner yet?" he asked.

You shook your head. Then the professor begin searching for your partner 

"Ok, Ms. (you) you can go to Mr. Jones over there" he said pointing at Freddy's seat.

"But" you started to protest but deep inside you were happy knowing that you could be with Freddy again.

The professor raised her right hand indicating you to stop and not to argue so you slowly go to Freddy.

Realizing that you were here Freddy who was busy taking notes looks up to you. he had the urge to smile but instead a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sarcastically. Putting his pen down

You shook your head "Mr. Amarillo said that I have to go to you and be your partner in Science project" you said 

Freddy suddenly stand up and said "I have a partner now (you) I'm sorry" he said

"Oh really, where? I didn't see Zach being with you and look there he is with my friend Katie," you said sarcastically.

"Ok alright but I doubt you'll need my help and beside you are independent right?" he snickered but you just rolled your eyes.

Though your still play the _fake-fighting_ game Freddy couldn't help being so gentle with you because he suddenly stands up and get some chair for you. You muttered thank you and he nodded.

"Ok, since now the class is all settle, I want you to do anything concerning the subject Science" the professor said 

"Anything?" you heard Summer raised her hand and asked

"Yes, Ms. Hathaway anything as long as you'll prove to me that it has a connection with science" the professor replied. "So any questions if none, you can go now"

Class suddenly stood up and prepared their things and ready to leave. As usual you are very slow in preparing your things. Usually Katie will wait for you but now she won't because she told you before that she would be going with Zach to talk about their project. So in your classroom you are now alone, not noticing that there was still someone looking and waiting at you. 

"You know what, you've never change at all" Freddy said as he bend and helped you with you things.

You smiled at him and said "some people doesn't need to change Freddy" you replied "but wait why are you still here? Someone will come and find us"

"Worry not Angel! I just locked the door and beside if they would question us we'll just say that we are together because of our projects" he said as he picked up the last book.

"Thanks!!" you said then together you exit the room.

"Maybe I should walk you home huh?" Freddy asked as he tried to balance your books with his things. 

"Can you? Oh ok and while walking we can think of something that will serve our project right?" you asked

"I guess you are right" he said smiling but he frown when someone caught his eyes. You followed him your eyes and you gasp. It's Summer walking towards the two of you.

You stopped dead while Freddy is giving Summer a glare.

"So, the two lovebirds turned enemy was once again reunited, how cliché" Summer said as he eyed you with menacingly stare. 

"Summer fuck off, if it is not for the project I'll never be here and tell you what mind your _own_ business" he said sarcastically then he hold your hand then start walking away and to make the Summer don't suspect he added loudly that anyone can hear "And you Ms. Independent let's go I don't want wasting my time to you"

You just nodded and followed Freddy. It seems real but Summer is now suspecting but of course she just ignored it.

"So many homework to do" Summer reasoned out to herself.

~&&~

While you and Freddy are now walking back home. Katie is still at the library and guess what… with Zach. They were seated at the very long table with piles of books. Katie is busy reading while Zach is taking notes. Katie knew that you're giving her a favor. Favor being with Zach but of course there is still some negative effects in it. Katie being nervous around Zach and not formulating a decent word in the last 15 minutes being with Zach. Good thing that Zach didn't notice it. 

"So Katie what will be our project?" Zach asked as he looked at Katie.

Katie shook her head " I dunno, don't you see I'm still looking" she said distractedly.

Zach raises his both hands in surrender "I'm sorry, you know maybe I should go to cafeteria and buy some food would you like something?"

Katie shook her head and closes the book "I can come with you and besides food is not allowed at the library" she said as she gathers the book.

Zach immediately stands up and help her fortunately for Katie Zach is looking at the books instead at her because she is furiously blushing. 

The two silently walking towards to the cafeteria when Zach breaks the silence.

"Katie, thanks for picking me as your partner" he said, "I should be with Freddy but knowing him, we will never finish anything. So thank you"

"It's ok, Zach as long as your cooperative there will be no problem between us" Katie said smiling.

~&&~

Freddy and you are still walking when Freddy suddenly stops and you look at him with questioning look.

"(You), I want to show you something" he said as he grabs your hand and bring you in front of an old theater.

"Ok, Freddy what's this?" you asks looking at everywhere.

"Just trust me ok?"

You nodded then follow him inside. You gasp when you find yourself at the big concert theater. So many seats that was in line accordingly and there is a big stage where in there is some instruments like drum and electric guitar. You realized that there are people who were practicing and you look at Freddy who was now talking with someone.

"Ok, Freddy but just this once" you heard the man who is likely 10 years older with you and Freddy.

Freddy nodded then he come to you.

"(You), please just sit over there I'm going to play the drums and play something ok?" he said as pointed at the empty seat at the front.

Freddy walks towards the stage then talk to the people who are currently practicing. The people smiled then nodded. You saw them going to their places and Freddy of course at the drums.

He looks at you and smiled then the man who plays the electric guitar started strumming. Then someone started singing you were looking at the owner of that voice when you realized its Freddy. 

So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place

Then he started beating the drums. 

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own._

You look at him with love cause he plays beautifully. Tears start welling in your eyes when you realized that the song he is singing touches you. Because through this song he is telling you that whatever happens he will follow you.

_If I could, then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go   
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you  
  
_

He bangs his head strongly while he sings. You knew that this song is his promise to you that he meant every word he sings.

_If I could, then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go   
  
_

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go_

The song ended but your tears did not. You are meant to clap your hands at your boyfriend but you couldn't because you can't move. Because up to now you're regretting the things you did to Freddy like breaking up with him and letting yourself hurt him.

You saw Freddy hugs his friends smiling then he looks at you with love. He walks towards to you and sits besides you.

"Did you like it?" he asks. While reaching for your hand and he hold it.

You nodded then suddenly you hugged him tightly and started sobbing. Freddy who in return hug you too become confused.

"(You), what's wrong?" he asks concern is evident in his voice.

You just buried your face into his neck and said, "I'm sorry I'd hurt you I swear it's the hardest thing I'd did in my whole life"

Freddy touches your cheeks said smiling, "I know that, that's why I didn't give up. And I promise to you I'll go wherever you will go"

You look at him then smiled "You promised?"

He wipes away your tears and nodded "I promise" he said as he lean and kisses you passionately.

~&&~

Ok… did you like it or not? But me I like it because Freddy sings not only that he plays the drum. The song in this chapter is actually "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. I love this song so much that I repeatedly played it while writing this chappie. 

I'm so sad that I didn't get enough reviews the last time. Please review I'm starting to get sad already because you are the reason why I keep on writing. Please Review I needed that.

 But to all of the people who reviewed I just have two words for you guys.

**THANK YOU!!!**

Larien.


	10. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: honestly, I have every intention to stop writing this, because this fic as might others says is awful. That breaks my heart but when I check my email and you guys told me that you still like my story and you want me to update I suddenly burst with something like inspirations so to all of you **THANK YOU!! I LOVE ALL!! ***gives you chocolate*

So unto the chapter. Hope you'll like it.

**Hardest thing to do Chapter 8 _"Working on the project"_**

"I'm so not going to do that" you exclaimed as Freddy insisted that your project would be all about frogs. "Ugh, Freddy you know I hated frogs" you said irritatingly.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Freddy said as he sits down at the couch.

It is Saturday morning when Freddy and you are in your house deciding what would be your projects. You two are comfortably sitting beside each other. You let your head fall at his shoulder and closes your eyes. Freddy looked down at you and smiled.

"Maybe we just decide the project later besides it's still early for us to do this damn project." he said as holds your hand.

You just nod. The two of you drift to sleep.

~&&~

"So what do you think?" Katie asked 

Zach who was wearing whit t-shirt and jeans just smiled and nodded "ok for me so when do we start our project?"

"Maybe tomorrow but for now I will go to (you)'s house just to check on her, did you heard that she was partnered with Freddy?" Katie said as they start walking to your house

Zach nodded "yeah poor (you) and of course poor Freddy" 

Katie who was busy watching Zach didn't realize that there is a bike approaching her but Zach did see it.

"Watch out!!!" he said grabbing Katie's wrist and pull her against himself. Zach even pulls Katie closer when a boy in a bike came rushing in.

Katie caught herself not to breath. _God he's hugging me_ she thought.

Zach finally let go of Katie and he is looking somewhere else but not her. Fortunately for Katie Zach wasn't looking because she is already blushing hard.  Silence engulfed them until Zach breaks it.

"I should walk you home Katie or walk you towards (you)'s house," Zach said and Katie just nodded who is still replaying the scenes that happened earlier.

~&&~

Freddy is now awake but he's not moving because he's busy looking at you. Your head are now in his lap and his caressing your cheeks that causes you to wake up.

"what time is it?" you asks

"I think past nine in the morning" he replied. You close your eyes again but-

KNOCK!!!… KNOCK!!!

"(You), its me Katie" Katie said as she knocks at your door.

You suddenly stands up already panicking but when Freddy holds your hand, the panic is gone.

"it's alright just play the game" he whispers as he stands up and move away from you.

You nod then you walk towards the door  "wait a sec"

You look at Freddy who is busy preparing himself to be a jerk again then suddenly you open the door.

"Thank god (You), I though you were –" Katie said then stops when she sees Freddy who's feet is on the table.

Freddy looks up and look at Katie and smirks "Morning, Katie" he said then he resumes reading his magazines. 

Katie shoots you a questioning looks. Zach also came in like Katie he raises his eyebrow.

You just shrug your shoulders and said, "I have to you know, don't you know we are partnered to each other in the science project" You said then you walk towards Freddy and yanking away his feet from the table. "And besides it's like I have another choice" then you went to kitchen and fix something to eat.

Katie nodded and in agreement so is Zach. After a minute or so you came back with a plate of cookies and cans of coke. You sit beside Freddy not too close not too far.

"By the way what are two doing in here?" Freddy suddenly asks as he glares at you for yanking his feet.

"We're just visiting her Freddy" Zach answered as he and Katie sits down into another couch.

"So have you been thinking what would be your project?" Katie asks you.

you shook your head. 

"I told her that we can study the frogs but she doesn't want to" Freddy suddenly said then he receives your darkest glare

"Frogs!!" Zach laughed but Katie elbowed him.

"But I hate frogs you know that Katie" you reasoned out

"You're just coward and afraid touching the green slimy _cute_ animal" Freddy said

"Yuck! Did I hear cute god Freddy frogs don't look cute so are you" you said.

Zach and Katie just look at you two, they just shook their heads then sighed.

"Well at least I don't have to be a scared girl in pink like you," He countered

"Why you –" you said ready to lunge unto Freddy but Katie stops you

"Freddy, maybe we should go" Zach suggested as he looks at you then to his friend.

Freddy nodded then he glares at you then he is gone with Zach. Katie who's still holding you sighed.

"You know what if you were fighting like that your project will never be finish" Katie said.

 You faces her and "well, if I did that you will be partnered with me but not with Zach" you said sarcastically "sorry for playing cupid here"

"I'm sorry (you), its just I'm tired of you fighting with him it is only a waste of time" Katie said.

"It's ok" you said and you hug Katie.

~&&~

"Dude, I though you love her?" Zach said as they now walking towards to Freddy's house

"Correction, _loved_ Zach" Freddy said.

"I don't know about you two, but I thought you two were _great_"

"Same here mate, same here," Freddy said.

_'I have to do something'_ Zach thought_. 'bring them back together'_

~&&~

Ok… that's done… sorry guys its sucks but hey its ok promise I'll do it great the next time. Sorry for the long update… so many reasons one, I received my first flame that makes me lazy to write… two, I got sick and etc… etc… 

to all of you guys who review **THANKS!!!** Replies will be on the next chappie… regarding the update I'll be updating in a one week because you see I'm a volunteer in counting votes in my country's election so in short I'm busy…

Love lots…

Arien


	11. the matchmakers and the troublemakers

**Replies: Chapter 8**

**Thanks to the ff:** WOW!, CHIK CHIK _(thanks for the chocolate)_, Jessica (_thank you very much for sticking with me  *wink*)_, really awesome _(thanks but next time review ok..)_, Hikage Kutsune _(don't be sorry)_, wyverna _(thanks a bunch!!)_, kewlzeez, freddyrocks _(thanks for the suggestion),_ Morgan Martin-Jordan, emotionless41. 

**Replies: Chapter 9**

**wyverna: ***sobs* why thank you very much… I love you *hugs*

**Jessica**: thank you very much _again_

**Purplecandycorn**: well what a coincidence isn't it? By the way thanks for the review.

**Freddyrocks**: soon my friend soon…

**Sara Sidle Stokes**: thank you for the encouragement… *hugs*

**Morgan Martin-Jordan**: there is a reason why you didn't tell anyone yet but soon you'll be telling it… thanks for the piece of advice by the way *hugs*

**Grey Little Stormcloud:** actually I'm slow in updating right now… but hey thanks for reviewing *hugs*

**Thanks goes for the others:** WOW!, JuiceOfTheHappy, sevennationarmy, Ceci1, Evil Punk Not, Hikage Kutsune, Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker… and to all of you who reviewed in the earlier chapters and to the ones that I forgot  **thanks**…

**Author's Note:** Last Chapter I accidentally wrote it chapter 8 but actually it was chapter 9 sorry for the mistake… so this is chapter 10 but before I gave you this. first of all I want to thank all of you for supporting me without you guys there will be no me writing this fic… and thanks  for cheering me up instead of letting me down… *hugs*

Disclaimer: last night I have Freddy but now he's gone because he's just a dream LOL… actually not mine… not mine….

**Hardest thing to do **

Chapter 10 "The matchmakers and the troublemakers"

Zach who is holding two cans of coke sits down beside Katie and looks around.

"So, tell me what are we doing at the park Zach" Katie asked _'are we on a date?' _she thought.

Zach looks at Katie and said, "Actually, I know it's not our business but we have to do something"

"Something what?"

"We've got to do something that will bring Freddy and (you) back"

Katie suddenly stands up "WHAT!! Zach don't tell me we are like cupid here"

Zach nodded "we have to Katie, Freddy's my best buddy and you are (you)'s bestfriend. And I know they still love each other they just try to deny it"

"You're right but I think its better this way" Katie said

"But Katie don't you see they're killing each other because they can't accept the fact that they're no longer together" Zach said as he holds her hand.

Katie looks down where her hands linked with Zach's. If this, will takes her to be with Zach this close she'll do anything. She closes her eyes count one to three then open her eyes there she found herself staring at Zach. Those eyes with glow and with a pleading look.

Katie sighed "Ok, we'll do a couple of things but after that we will let them on their own"

Zach nodded then suddenly he hugs her tightly, "Thanks Katie promise they'll be back together once they realize that they still love each other"

Katie whose still shock from what Zach doing just smiled and nodded "So what's your plan Mr. Zach _'the_ _matchmaker'_ Mooneyham?"

~&&~

"…So let me repeat what you've said, you need my help to bring my bestfriend Zach closer to your bestfriend Katie, we will become a matchmaker here and last but not least making them together?" Freddy asked his girlfriend of course, you

You grinningly nod "absolutely right"

Freddy started to laugh this was you he was talking to, and he loves it when he is seeing you happy and all that beautiful. You frown at him when you thought he is laughing at you. Then Freddy only shook his head and hug you

"I'm not laughing at you (You), its just I love watching you very interested on things for example now, you're interested in playing matchmaker"

"Well, Freddy this is my first of course I'm already excited. Especially that it involves my bestfriend"

"yeah, and my poor bestbud Zach" Freddy said.

You just shoot him a glare then the two of you laughed.

~&&~

"Urggh!" Summer exclaimed while Martha just looks at her.

"Something wrong?" Martha asks her friend

"Nothing Martha, the fact that Freddy is single again" Summer said as she sits beside her friend. "So what's up with our project?"

"I'm still researching, I'm still searching what project we will do. I just want it to be perfect"

Summer nodded "now,  (you) is out of the way, maybe it's my turn to be Freddy's girl" she smirks as she looks at Martha who is reading.

Little did Summer know that Freddy couldn't be hers because it was always yours. Freddy's heart was always yours and you couldn't just give it away because in exchange Freddy has your heart.

~&&~

You stirred and opened your eyes and close it again. You muttered something and you started to get up. It is morning already and you are now ready to enter another day with your life being so confused. But you just erased that thought when you think about him. You stand in front of the mirror then brush your hair but something caught your eye. It is single red rose. Lying at your make up table and beside there is a note.

_Couldn't give you in front of the class… Remember I love you so see you at the school_

_Love,_

_Your drummer guy Freddy_

_Ps: I already knew what would be our project.'Oh the cleverness of me'_

You smiled you didn't how Freddy did this but you are smiling. You just realized it's not Freddy's looks that make you fall for him _(A/N: ok not entirely true but hey this your story and I'm the author *wink*)_ it is the impossible things that Freddy can do and that others cannot. It is just like he's unique, very unique.

"What a great thing to start my day" you said as you start preparing yourself.

~&&~

OK… finish it's the end I'm sorry guys…

Of course not… not yet!!! But please do review tell me what you think… there is one problem though… can you suggest a project that will suit with Katie/Zach 'cause I don't know what to think actually.

Know this line _'Oh the cleverness of me'_? First one who answer it. The next chapter will be entirely dedicated to him/her… clue: it's from the movie of course… oh I love playing games *wink wink*

Bye for now until next chappie

Love lots,

Arien


	12. Stars and Love Hurts in the second time

Disclaimer: As always not mine... but sometimes I wish I own Freddy... LOL  
  
Author's Note: Isn't it ironic that I always thanking you guys because you had a time reviewing my story but I didn't thank you because you're reading my story... Ha! Funny me so now beside reviewing my story. **I want to thank you guys for reading my story with Freddy Jones or should I say your story with Freddy. AT LAST THE UPDATE!!!!**  
  
OK this chapter as promised is dedicated to **PurpleCandycorn...** she's the first one to answer my question... Congrats to you!! LOL  
  
To the others better luck next time!!!  
  
To all the people who read and reviewed the last chapter thanks!!!  
  
OK stop the author's note and thank you's just read the story guys!!  
  
_Chapter 11 "Stars and Love hurts"_  
  
After of a week of preparing your project in science. You and Freddy are ready to present you project. You were seated beside Freddy while listening to Katie and Zach's project demonstration...  
  
"... A solar eclipse happens is when the sun is completely covered by the moon" Katie explains as her partner Zach demonstrate it with a miniature of sun and moon with a flashlight that serves as light. "And when it happens, a halo of gas can be seen around the sun called corona"  
  
Then Katie and Zach switches places... Zach explaining and Katie demonstrating. "But when the earth casts a shadow on the moon a lunar eclipse happens, the moon remains visible but it looks dark often with a reddish tinge"  
  
The whole class is listening attentively and Professor Amarillo just nod at the back. While you and Freddy were very nervous because you two are next. But you just smiled how Freddy came up with your project  
  
_You were at the library, waiting for Freddy because he said that he has now the project idea. While flipping the book you were reading someone sits beside you, you knew it was him so you turned to your side and found Freddy smiling at you.  
_  
_"What took you so long Jones?" you asked  
  
"Sorry, band practice" he said as he moved his chair closer to you.  
  
You nodded "So what is our project?"  
  
"Well, first it was obviously you who have given me inspiration in thinking what will be our project so-"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it means our project will be all about constellation" he stated proudly  
  
"Stars? Why?" you asked in bewilderment  
  
"In my opinion every person in this world have their own star... a star that will guide you in the dark in short a star that always there for you" Freddy said as held your hand "so right now you are my star"  
  
You just sat there speechless, you just couldn't believe that the Freddy the bad boy you knew can be Freddy the prince like in the fairy tales because he's so romantic that you can melt anytime. Taking this as an offense he suddenly apologize.  
  
"I know very cheesy line there but it's-," he said but he was cut of by you who gave him a tight embrace. Good thing that you chose the secluded part of the library or else well chaos can rise.  
  
"Oh, Freddy its ok... its just I'm shock" you explained. Then Freddy just smiled.  
  
"So are you ok with the project?" he asked as he let go of your embrace.  
  
You swiftly kissed him on the lips and nodded.  
_  
You continuously smile but that smile is gone now your professor called your name and Freddy's. You nervously stand up and walks toward the front while Freddy goes at the back and get the box where in it was covered with white cloth. Once the box is now in the table you shut off the lights. That makes your classmates grew in suspense.  
  
"Well, the lights is off because it is one of our props" Freddy explains as he slid of the cloth and reveals a see through box wherein there was tiny dots that when it is lighted with the help of the flashlight it will glow and can make up in a constellation...  
  
You opened the flashlight and direct it in the box the makes the little dots glow "our project is all about Constellation... err Stars" you said.  
  
Freddy smiled at you and started explaining about stars.  
  
While doing your presentation Freddy unconsciously held your other free hand. You just look at him then smiled good thing it is dark.  
  
_'I'm his star'_ you said to yourself smiling _'I am'_  
  
&&  
  
"Earth calling (you)!!!" Katie said as she tries to regain your attention. You two are in the café and you couldn't stop smiling. Because first you received the grade of 'A' and second well your Freddy's star.  
  
"Huh... I'm sorry Katie, what are you saying?" you asked.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and said "I said I just found out that our school will have a ball next week"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and its like a prom I guess" Katie explained "but its more like a masquerade ball so meaning you have to find a date"  
  
You become silent because you felt guilty hiding your relationship with Freddy to your bestfriend. But you've made up your mind you are going to tell Katie now or never.  
  
"Katie listen there's something I want to tell you" you said  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
"Well me and Fred- "you started but you cut it off when you heard someone yelling at you. You and Katie turn around and found yourself in front of Summer  
  
"What do you want Summer?" Katie asked "don't you see we are talking here"  
  
"Shut up Katie, I just want to tell your friend here that the games is over. Freddy is now mine" Summer said smiling.  
  
You become confused "what are you talking about Summer?" you asked.  
  
"Well remember the ball?"  
  
You nodded  
  
"I just asked him if he could be my date and guess what he said yes"  
  
Your smiling face turned into frown "what?!"  
  
Summer nodded "thank god, he's over you " she said walking away.  
  
Katie looked at you and she was about to say something but you just raised your hand  
  
"Not one word Katie" you said as you stands up and started walking leaving Katie in confused.  
  
&&  
  
You are now walking back to your house when someone is calling you but you just kept walking.  
  
"(You), please stop" Freddy said as he grab your arm. "Let me explain"  
  
"Explain what Freddy that you have made decision without telling me... that maybe you did that because you want to hurt me like I've hurt you" you said "I'm sorry I made decisions by myself when I broke up with you but I didn't know that you've do this to me... oh god don't you see I'm really sorry here" you shouted anger tears now falling from your eyes.  
  
"I know that (you)" Freddy said, "That's why I'm here to explain"  
  
"Then explain Freddy"  
  
"Summer forced me to, because if I don't be her date to that damn ball I would loose the band and you know how I love the band right?"  
  
You nodded "I'm sorry Freddy"  
  
Freddy hugged you "No, I'm sorry but I promise I'll find away to be with you" he said  
  
"I know" you said wiping your tears away  
  
"Come on I'll walk you home, I don't care if somebody sees us" he said "and besides you're my star"  
  
"Yeah and you're my drummer guy" you said as two started to walk.

* * *

_GUYS!!! So sorry for the long update.... I have my own reasons please forgive me...  
  
About this chapter well it sucks... so sorry again but please do review tell me what you think... please don't be angry at me... promise it will be good the next chapter...  
  
Next Chapter: its all about Katie and Zack.... _


	13. Taking Chances

Dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last time especially to **wyverna** (girl thank you for bugging me to continue this story) and you too, who is reading this story....  
  
_Chapter 12 "Taking Chances"_  
  
Zach Mooneyham nervously walking around the corridor waiting for someone. He stops fidgeting when he saw Katie.  
  
"Hey, Zach" Katie said as she walks toward him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as they now walking together.  
  
"Umm nothing I'm just waiting for someone and fortunately you are the 'someone' I'm waiting for" Zach said smiling at her.  
  
If Katie could melt right now, she will but he stopped herself. "And what do you want from me Zach?"  
  
"Tell me, Katie what is the most talk about here in campus?" Zach asked  
  
"I'm taking a guess, the Ball?" she said  
  
"Your right... so what are you going to wear?" he ask  
  
"Well I'm going to- wait a second why should I tell you my outfit?" Katie asked as she stops and crosses her arms.  
  
"Err... because I'm going to match yours," he whispered hoping Katie didn't hear but unfortunately she did  
  
"Are you asking me to be your date?" butterflies are now flying around Katie's stomach.  
  
"Actually, yes Katie I am because I have something to confess" he said as he looks at Katie  
  
Katie just raised her eyebrow shifting uneasily  
  
"I know I'm nothing to compare to Freddy, he got the looks that every girl would die for. He has something that I don't have. The point is I may not be your dream guy or whatever but I want you to give me a chance to be with you" he said finally.  
  
Katie blinked and blinked again... she couldn't believe that Zach her first and long crush did feel the same way. She smiled and said  
  
"My outfit's color is yellow" then Katie starts walking but Zach grabs her confused in his eyes. So Katie explains further "you want to be my date right? There you have it you have a week to find yourself an outfit for the ball"  
  
Zach smiled and nodded. "Can I walk you home?"  
  
"Sure why not Zach, why not" Katie said smiling. Zach grabbed Katie's books from her and together they walked.  
  
&&  
  
"Dudes, we are going to play at the ball in your school so we have to practice" Dewey said "we have to impress them" he said simply and stop realizing that nobody is listening  
  
The band are practicing but currently they are eating not really eating, because Zach and Katie are speaking to each other quietly but surely they're enjoying it. Lawrence and Tomika are just playing around. Freddy is busy calling someone that he ignored Summer who are simply flirting with him.  
  
"Freddy, what color is your outfit?" Summer asked smiling  
  
Freddy just rolled his eyes "I don't know Summer if you want to know what's my outfit make a guess" he said irritatingly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look Summer, this is what you want right to be my date but unfortunately I don't like you being my date so just sod off" Freddy said as stands up and go to another corner just to talk to (you) at his phone.  
  
When Freddy is gone Tomika suddenly smiled "Looks like he don't like you Summer"  
  
Summer just look at Tomika with a deadly glare.  
  
'Someday you'll be mine Freddy' she thought  
  
&&  
  
You were answering your homework when your cellphone rings. You hurriedly answered it knowing its Freddy at the other line.  
  
"Hello Angel" he said  
  
"Hey Freddy I thought you were practicing?"  
  
"Nope we're on break so I have time to talk to you" he said explaining  
  
"Oh I see so what do you want?"  
  
"Umm, what would be your dress' color at the ball?" he asked  
  
"I thought your date is Summer?" you asked   
  
"Just answer the question (you)" he demanded, you just smile because you thought he's cute when he's angry.  
  
"I'll be in white," you said  
  
"Ok (You) I gotta go they needed me" he said, "I love you!!"  
  
"I love you too Freddy and be careful"  
  
"I will"  
  
Then the two of you hang up your phone. With a satisfied smile playing at your lips.  
  
&&  
the short chapter of mine... hehehe...

Well... what do you think... please review... oh BTW sad to say but HTtD is going to end. Yes my first SoR fic is finally going to end maybe 2-3 chapters away...  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story... you know you guys rock!!...  
  
Next Chapter: one word guys.... REVELATIONS!!  
  
Arien


	14. Fairy tale with sad ending

A/N: get a box of tissue people...  
  
_Chapter 13 "All wrong"_  
  
You were now walking towards your classroom when someone is shouting your name. You turn around and saw Katie running after you so you waited for her to catch up.  
  
"Hey Katie, what's up... you look beautiful today" you said as you noticed that your bestfriend is like in a new aura today.  
  
Katie just smiled and nodded "maybe I have a good reason why I'm like this (you)" she teased.  
  
"So tell me Katherine Cecilia Brown is there something that I needed to know?" you said  
  
"Well, (your full name) he asked me to the ball?" Katie said  
  
"Who asked you?" you asked in confusion  
  
"Zach" Katie said flatly  
  
Your eyes grew big because of your shock but then you smiled and hug Katie "well congrats!" _'Looks like she doesn't need my help'_ you thought.  
  
"Thank you (You)" Katie said as you two enter your classroom.  
  
_'Katie, I have to tell you something but before that I have to tell something to Freddy first I just hope he doesn't get angry'_ you thought and made an audible sigh  
  
"Katie, I have to tell you something later" you said Katie only nod  
  
&&  
  
"... Man I have only 2 days to find something to wear" Zach complained but stopped as he saw Freddy only laughing at him "what are you laughing at Jones?"  
  
They are now at some boutique to find Zach a suit for the ball. 'It has to be yellow' Zach thought  
  
Freddy shook his head still smiling "Zach you whine like a girl did you know that" he said  
  
"Well I'm trying to look good at the ball you know" Zach defended himself "what about you?"  
  
"Me? I'm ok I have the clothes but I'm not really that excited" Freddy said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Unlike you, Katie is your date and you like her but me I don't like Summer the one I like is..." Freddy cut his sentence because Zach knew who is the person Freddy was talking about  
  
"You still like her dude? All those fights and death glares you still like her?" Zach asked  
  
Freddy nodded "love her as always man, I still love her" he stated  
  
_'That's why I'm lying to you Zach but don't worry I will tell you the truth once I talk to (You)'_ he thought thinking about his secret relationship with you.  
  
Zach only patted his shoulder and smiled.  
  
&&  
  
You are waiting for Freddy at your meeting place when someone covers your eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" a voice said.  
  
You only smiled "well are you Draco Malfoy?" you teased remembering a character in the Harry Potter movie.  
  
"No I'm sorry miss but I'm no Draco Malfoy" he said smiling his hands still at your eyes  
  
"Damn I thought it was Draco" you said "but I would be happy if you are my Freddy my drummer guy boyfriend" you said finally then Freddy gave you a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Can I have another?" you asked grinningly  
  
"My pleasure Angel" as he kisses you again.  
  
Freddy sits under the tree while you were only standing so he pulled you down  
  
"(You), what's wrong?" Freddy asked as he saw something... nervousness  
  
"We have to tell them Freddy, I feel guilty hiding this relationship with our best friends" you said  
  
"That's what I'm thinking too so are you ready?" he asked  
  
You nodded "but before that I have to tell you something" you said  
  
"What is it?" he asked holding your hand tightly  
  
"My mother was promoted being a representative manager in (name a country)" you said as you felt your heart going to explode.  
  
"That's great!! (You)" he said smiling but stopped as he notices you frowning.  
  
"Meaning Freddy I have to go too" you said not looking at him.  
  
"WHAT!!" he shouted  
  
"I'm sorry Freddy but after a month I'll be migrating with my mother" you said  
  
"And that will lead you to leave me **again**" he said sarcastically standing up and turning his back to you  
  
"Freddy it's not like that" you said as you faces him "I told my mom that I don't want to go but she won't let me, I said that maybe I should stay with my relatives here but she's not listening"  
  
"Oh ok, I get it" Freddy said "you know what we don't have to tell Katie and Zach about us because you're going to leave so what's the point" he said as started to walk away  
  
You run after him and grab his arm "Freddy please listen to me I love you, if I have to go back I will but please just wait for me" you said looking at him.  
  
While looking at him, you remembered your break up... that made your hearts break... and what's this repetition?  
  
Freddy looks at you and said "(You), you know what I'm tired of waiting... I'm tired of fighting for you I don't want to fight again (you). Here we are ready to tell them that we are finally together then you will tell me you have to leave," he said trying not to cry  
  
While hearing his words you started to cry _'are we going to be over again Freddy?'_ you asked yourself _'are we?"  
_  
"(You), I love you too but just this once can you fight for me" he said as touches your cheeks and leaves you with a hurtful question.  
  
&&  
  
"Hey girl, so what are you going to tell me?" Katie asked as she found you at the front of your locker. Realizing that your eyes are red "what happened?"  
  
"Katie, Freddy and I are totally over" you said to Katie.  
  
"What?" Katie said in bewilderment. Then you told her everything from the English singing class to the fake fights. You told Katie what you longed to tell your bestfriend unfortunately it came out all wrong.  
  
Katie suddenly embraces you "I'm so sorry (You)"  
  
"It was a fairy tale Katie, that came out in a very sad ending" you said as you give in and started to cry.  
  
&&  
  
Ok... before you shoot me, please it was just in my story outline hehehe I'm so sorry about this chapter I am just in mood in writing sad chapter today. Don't worry you'll still be with Freddy.... Anyways, I'm still thinking about sequel... well if you have ideas please tell me by review or e-mail... BTW, please review and tell me how bad author I am...  
  
To all of you who reviewed thank you guys... as always a Big **THANK YOU!!!...** Review replies will be in the last chapter....  
  
**OT:** I know this is very late, I watched the MTV movie award and I get to see a glimpse of KEVIN CLARK!!! OMG.... He's such a hottie in red suit (is it?) I don't care but he's so so HOT .... And Katie (I don't know her real name) yes she's beautiful and by the way did I tell you that I love Kevin....  
  
OT: And another thing, I made a yahoo group where in you could write a you/anyone you like fics and post it there and you could find there my other future you fics...Please join I will post the url soon.... Don't worry I'll be posting the HTtD there once I'm finished... this is for us... to know each other very well... so please join...  
  
**Arien**


	15. Change of Heart

_Chapter 14 "Change of Heart"_  
  
"Stop moving around Katie" you scolded your friend as you watch her walking back and forth.  
  
You where at Katie's house all dressed up, tonight is the night all students been waiting for the ball. As you've said you are dressed in white silky gown while Katie is wearing a yellow strapless gown.  
  
"Sorry for being so nervous here" she said "it's just I'm going to be with Zack all night"  
  
Upon hearing that you suddenly frown because you have no date and well Freddy seems to avoid you. You tried to call him last night but he's always unavailable or at his practice. Then your mind flew to Summer.  
  
_'Well Summer he's yours'_ you thought _'because he gave up on me'_  
  
"If you are thinking about Freddy (You) please try to cheer yourself up... it's ok" Katie said at you as she notices you being lonely "Freddy will not give up on you because I know that he loves you" Katie assured you  
  
You smiled and nodded "thanks Katie I hope you're right... so let's go are you ready?"  
  
Katie nodded "let's go"  
  
&&  
  
Freddy is at Summer's house waiting for his date, Summer. He just sighed still trying to erase the memory of you. He knows that you called him but yet he avoided it because he doesn't want to see you or even hear your voice. Cruel but he needs to move on and first step is to go out with Summer .  
  
_'But I still love you'_ he thought.  
  
"Freddy?" Summer said. Freddy looks up and find himself looking at Summer with confused stare  
  
"Summer, what's that?" Freddy asked as he stands up "why are you not dressed up?"  
  
Summer looks at herself, yes it's true Summer's not dressed up she is only in her white t-shirt and a denim short "remember the other day Freddy the one where in you cried about (You)?"  
  
Freddy nodded remembering his moment with Summer  
  
_"Whoa, Freddy where's the fire?" Summer asked as she bumped with Freddy  
  
Freddy with his head low started to cry "don't talk Hathaway... just don't talk" Seeing Freddy crying she forwarded herself to him at first he didn't want to but later on he let Summer hug him.  
  
"It's unfair... Summer.... Very unfair... she's leaving me again" he sobbed into her."she will leave me"  
  
Summer already knew that he is talking about you so she stayed quiet letting Freddy cry into her shoulder.  
  
That's when Summer realized that she can't replace you from Freddy's heart. She did everything she can to be with Freddy but still it's you that Freddy wants and always be.  
  
After Freddy stop crying he said "please Hathaway not one word"  
  
Summer nodded  
  
"thanks Summer you're a great friend" he said as he hugged Summer and left.  
  
_"Well, go bring back your Angel" Summer said "tell her even if you two are not together you'll still love her and you'll wait for her"  
  
Freddy only stared at Summer "but Summer, (You) and me are over so get dress and I wait for you"  
  
Summer smiled "don't worry about the band Fred, you'll still be part of the band and besides you're too precious to let you go"  
  
"But-"  
  
"And I know that she still love you Freddy, if it wasn't for me she won't break up with you"  
  
"What are you talking about Summer?"  
  
"It's my own fault, I'm the one who talked to (You) to break things up with you. I'm sorry Freddy I'm only doing what's best for you and the band" Summer whispered "and everyone knows I liked you ever since we started the band but now I realized that even though we can't be together as much I want you we can be great friends right?"  
  
Freddy suddenly embraces Summer "I should be angry at you for doing this to us, but being my great friend and manager I forgive you and of course we can be great friends and hell you like a sister to me" he said  
  
"Thanks Freddy but you idiot go now, (You) is waiting for you" Summer said as she tried to push Freddy out the door "tell Dewey, that I can't watch your performance but still have a great night" Freddy is now at the door smiling "Thanks Summer" and he started to walk away from her.  
  
Summer nodded and closes the door she lean in to the door and there, tears started to fall from her eyes but she abruptly wipes away her tears.  
  
_'I'm giving you another chance (You) please don't let him go'_ she said to no one.  
  
&&  
  
ok... another chapter is up... hope you like it. Well, I like Summer so I want her to be good. Sad to say but the next chapter will be the end chapter... still thinking about the sequel. If you have ideas and suggestions just leave me a review or e-mail or if you want me to have a sequel .... Convince me hehehe... the credits will be at the next chapter... so for now  
  
byebye....  
  
**Please review and THANK YOU!!!**  
  
Arien 


	16. The End

A/N: this is it .... The end chapter... aww I'm gonna cry now.... Oh just read the chapter...  
  
_Chapter 15 "The Ball"  
_  
"(You), Zach told me that you'll be leaving next month?" Katie asked "is it true?"  
  
You just nod "I'll just finish this school days and then I'm gone"  
  
"But what about Freddy?" Katie asked as you two climb out of the car and start walking towards your school's gym that's gonna be the venue of the ball.  
  
You just only shrug "I don't know Katie, he won't listen or talk to me so how can I explain everything to him and my plans about us" you finished but you stop as you saw the surroundings, it's beautiful and very glowing because of the lights.  
  
The place is covered with pink and blue fabrics that hang loosely at the walls and designed with red roses. There are many tables scattered at both sides of the gym. Romantic candles with three beautiful roses are standing at the table. Then there are the instruments at the stage for the people who going to play this night.  
  
_'Good thing Dewey's band will not play'_ you thought.  
  
Then the dancing floor at the center is covered with white balloons. The atmosphere is very soothing and romantic.  
  
"Isn't great?" Katie said as she grabs you to the nearest table. You saw Tomika with Lawrence waving at you in return you smile at them. Then Martha and Alicia. Then Zach who walk towards you and Katie "well good evening ladies" Zach said as he bows at the front of you and Katie.  
  
You saw Katie blushes so you just smiled at them. Then you look at Zach who's dressed in yellow polo shirt underneath the black tuxedo. His usually unruly hair was now tamed with hair polish. You whispered something to Katie that made her cheeks as red as a tomato.  
  
"A yellow rose for the beautiful lady" Zach said as he give Katie a yellow rose. "Ms. Brown may I have this dance?"  
  
Katie looks at you with concern but you said your gonna be fine. Then Katie nodded and goes to the dance floor with Zach.  
  
As you watch your friends you couldn't help to envy Katie because well she got now Zach and she's happy. You sat down at the table and start looking for someone.  
  
&&  
  
While dancing Katie and Zach are talking to each other.  
  
"you look lovely tonight Kat" Zach said.  
  
"Kat? Nice name I guess" Katie smiled "same to you Zachary"  
  
Zach smiled and start looking around when his eyes focused in you.  
  
"How is she?" Zach asked as he looks at you so is Katie.  
  
Katie only shook her head "she told me she is fine but I know the truth Zach, she is not fine not until Freddy talk to her" she said as she lean her head to his shoulder while dancing "and the sad part is she is going to leave us"  
  
Zach nodded "I just hope that Freddy will do the right thing" he said  
  
&&  
  
"You know what a lovely lady like you should be happy and well dancing"  
  
You turned around and see Dewey Finn a.k.a as Mr. S  
  
"Hey there Mr. Finn" you said as stands up and greet Dewey.  
  
"Please Dewey" he said then you nodded "Where is Freddy I should talk to him" Dewey said as he looks for Freddy  
  
"Err... Dewey I think I'm not the best person to ask where Freddy is" you said as you look everywhere beside the big man in front you  
  
Dewey arched his right eyebrow "your are his girlfriend isn't it so I thought you know where he is"  
  
"Yes but I _was_ his girlfriend" you said "we're over didn't Katie told you"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry (You)"  
  
"No its ok Dewey"  
  
"Well I have to go I've got something to do" he said as starts walking away but stops as he looks at you again "you know what"  
  
You look at him expectantly  
  
"You are the only person that Freddy was bragging about when we are always in practice that's why I can't believe that you two weren't together"  
  
"I guess it's not our time Dewey and besides Freddy and I are still young" you replied smiling at the older man  
  
"You're right (You)" he said as he bows front of you and left.  
  
Seeing you have nothing to do you start walking to get out of this ball and beside you need to catch some fresh air.  
  
&&  
  
Katie and Zach are finished dancing and decided to take a rest at the table. Katie is laughing at Zach jokes when she stops as she saw Freddy walking towards them. he's like he run a mile just to get to the ball. Freddy stop in front of them  
  
"Where is she?" he asked  
  
"Freddy, I think you needed to breath," Zach said to his friend  
  
"Please Katie I needed to talk to her" he asked turning to Katie.  
  
Katie shook her head "I don't know where she is but I saw her leaving the place so maybe she's outside" Katie replied.  
  
Freddy nodded and mumbled a thank you and start running towards the exit.  
  
"He's here Kat and he's doing the right thing" he said smiling  
  
"Yes Zach and I'm glad" Katie said as she looks at Zach.  
  
"So who's up for a chocolate cake?" Zach said as he turned to Katie as he kisses her  
  
"Well I'm up for it but first finish kissing me" she said.  
  
&&  
  
You are once again seated at your favorite spot at the Horace Green Prep, the garden. You don't know why but this place gives you comfort and this place gives you memories of Freddy.  
  
"I thought I'll find you here"  
  
Your heart beat faster as well you stop breathing for a second when you've heard that voice. You carefully stand up scared of turning around but you did.  
  
"Freddy?" you asked as you turn around.  
  
There you have it, he's there in front of you dressed in dark green polo shirt under the black tuxedo. His hair is spikier than ever that you want to touch his hair. You noticed that he was kind of on the rush but you just ignore it.  
  
"In the flesh" he said with a slight tease in his voice.  
  
He forwarded himself to you and he did the thing you least expected.  
  
He touches his lips to yours. He put his left arm around your waist and his right hand on your face.  
  
In the moment you just couldn't believe that this is not a dream it is all true and real. You didn't realize that you have now tears in your eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry (You), I'm so sorry" he said as you two finish kissing. He lean his forehead to yours. "Oh damn I'm such a coward"  
  
"No, I'm sorry" you said, "I didn't fight for you" as your tears started to fall.  
  
"I don't know how are we going to be together once you're gone but I'm gonna wait (You) I love you to much to let you go just like that... you have become my angel and my star that I couldn't live without them" he said as he wipes away your tears he too has tears  
  
"Are you sure? Freddy but what about Summer?" you asked as touches your cheeks.  
  
"Summer is my friend and only that," he said  
  
You suddenly embraces him and start sobbing, "oh Freddy I love you always remember that"  
  
"I love you too Angel" he said "I'm willing to wait for you but if you don't come back I'll come around and start looking for you and I won't stop until I get to see you"  
  
"Well I'll try to come back Freddy no scratch that I'm going to be back," you said  
  
"Now, would be my young lady like to dance to me" he asked as he let you and offer you his arm.  
  
"Certainly my drummer guy" you said as you put your left hand to his shoulder and hold his right hand. He kissed you at the forehead as he put left arm to your waist that brings you closer to him.  
  
You know it is ridiculous to dance without music but you ignore it as you two start swaying but what shock the most is that there is music. Yes music, because Freddy start singing his promise to you.  
  
You close your eyes as you cherish this moment.  
  
This perfect moment.  
  
As he finishes the song he kisses you passionately and you kisses him back.  
  
"I love you (Your full name)!!" he said  
  
"I love you too Freddy Jones!!" you said  
  
&&  
  
_Epilogue  
_  
Unfortunately you left but you left with a smile. Of course you are still with Freddy, as much as possible you call him and vice versa. Freddy is still at the band as always he is very energetic because some other says _'well he has inspiration he's in love'_ and of course they knew all about your relationship.  
  
Katie and Zach are still together though nothing that separates them the only problem is well they always fight but in the end they all get fluffy.  
  
Summer she has move on with liking Freddy. She is now dating a guy name Jonathan. She didn't get Freddy as her boyfriend but she receives two over protective brothers Zach and Freddy. You and Summer are now good friends.  
  
And about the band, well Dewey said after the school days they'd be having a tour. Yes you've heard them right. The very first School of Rock tour.  
  
END...

* * *

Ok I need I tissue right now... I'm gonna cry now.... I know its bad ending but YAY I got to finish the story... the sequel? Hmmm still thinking guys... just watch out for that... hehehe ....  
  
First of all, I want to thank you guys for reading the story I couldn't believe that my first SOR fic are finally over.... To the people who reviewed **THANK YOU VERY MUCH**.... You don't know how this thing means to me.... To everyone who bugged me just to continue/update the story another **thank you** for that.  
  
Knowing that you all too many to mention... please forgive me for not replying to your reviews...I still keep telling the review replies will be on the next chapter blah blah... but I didn't sorry for that... you know who you are guys.... I can't believe I'm such a lazy lame author... but please if I have another story please support it. My story will not be good if it weren't for you guys...  
  
So guys bye for now.... Ciao  
  
**Arien**


End file.
